Twelve Years
by Lady Blooddrop
Summary: Harry Potter, now Headmaster at Hogwarts, goes to deliver a letter to a muggleborn girl; only to discover she is the daughter of a friend the wizarding world thought dead for twelve years
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything you recognize

* * *

I walk down a street so similar to Little Whinging I keep waiting for Aunt Petunia to stick her head over one of the garden walls as I walk through the little suburb. Probably the best part of this job is going around to all the Muggleborns and telling them that they are a witch or wizard.

I walk up the sidewalk of 151 Forest Lane, and ring the door bell, to be answered by a beautiful girl with long blond curly hair, pale skin, and slightly familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello! How may I help you?" She asks with a brilliant smile.

"Good after noon, are you Ms. Alexandra Jean Rider?"

"I am," The formally bright eyes cloud with an unknown distrust.

"I am Professor Potter, may I speak with your parents?" I find myself trying to figure out her look.

She rolls her eyes at me then turns around and goes in a room a little to the left.

"Hey mom another fan is out there posing as Harry Potter," _How does she know my name?_ "he wants to speak to you"

"Oh? And how's his costume?" _Costume?_

"Pretty good, he has the hair, glasses and scar down, but he's a little old and called himself 'Professor Potter', and knew my actual name" _What in Merlin's name are they talking about?_

"I guess I have to meet this 'Professor Potter',"

A chair scrapes and foot steps and I hear foot step coming to the door soon both mother and daughter are in the door way. Alexandra is a paler carbon copy of the Woman see standing in front of me; Medium height, with long brown curls and the same Brown eyes. Something about her screams familiar but I can't place where I've seen her before.

She stands there looking me over before breaking into a brilliant grin.

"Hello Harry"

To be continued

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers you asked for a longer chapter and here it is.**

**And since i didn't make it clear this is set about mid-June**

**Also Looking for a beta**

* * *

No POV

"Her...Hermione?" Harry finally managed to stutter out.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "What? I haven't seen you in twelve years and all you do is stand there stuttering?"

Harry stood there another second before enveloping Hermione in a giant bear hug while yelling her name.

"Harry can't breath," she managed to gasp.

"Sorry."

"Come on in before you scare the neighbors." Hermione said ushering Harry inside her house. "Lexie, don't just stand there, your letting the air conditioner out, come in and close the door." Hermione called over her shoulder as she led Harry into her foyer. "You can leave your shoes here."

Lexie came running back in closing the door before tuning back to stare at Harry. "Mom is this really him?"

Hermione laughed at the bewildered expression on her daughters face. "Yes it is. Lexie, meet my oldest friend Harry Potter, Harry meet my daughter Alexandra Rider. Lexie weren't you about to go get ice cream with Kasey?"

"Yeah but Mom… Harry just got here." Lexie whined pleading with her mom to let her stay and talk with THE Harry Potter.

"Lexie, it is not nice to just cancel plans just because someone else came along." Hermione said using the tone she had often used on both Harry and Ron numerous times while at Hogwarts. "Besides Harry will still be here when you get back."

"Fine." Lexie grumbled, grabbing her bag from the hook by the door and slipping on her flip-flops. "Bye Mom, bye Harry." She said as she begrudgingly left to go meet Kasey.

"Kids," Hermione sighed.

"I know, Lily is about to turn eleven and she's a handful." Harry said looking around the light red foyer with three arches leading away; one yellow, one light blue and a pale kelly green, and then slightly up the grand stairs to see what looked like shelves of books peeking over the railing and higher up at a loft.

"Oh Harry, where'd my manners go, do you want anything to drink? Soda, tea, or water?" Hermione said going through the yellow arch into what looked like a yellow cottage kitchen it was big but still had the air of comfort and a smell of Lasagna in the oven. There wearn't many appliances one the counters but each one seamed state of the art and well cared for.

"Tea is fine, thank you." Harry said waiting for her to sit down before he asked the question that he was dying to ask.

Hermione filled a small pot with water and set it on the stove before turning back to Harry. "Come let's talk a little while we wait for the water to boil." She said gesturing to a set of couches and a chair in the sky blue room openly connected to the kitchen. Hermione chose to sit on a dark blue love seat with her feet on the arm rest, facing Harry on the blue squashy armchair like the one in Gryffindor. "So ask a question, I figure we have enough time before the water boils for at least one of them."

"Won't your husband be mad that you have a strange man sitting in your living room?" Harry asked

"That's a good way of asking if I'm married." Hermione laughed seeing through his eloquently worded question. "No I am not married." She added with a flash of her ringless left hand.

"Then why the name change?"

"So I couldn't be found." She said mater of factly, knowing that Harry was not liking her simple answer.

"And why didn't you want to be found?" Harry said as his voice grew louder. "Hermione! We all thought you died in the last battle! We searched for hours. The Aurors still have your face up large in the MIA area of their office. Seven years ago you were officially declared dead. What is every one going to say when I tell them that I found you after twelve years, living happily with a daughter in a muggle neighborhood, while some of us are just now excepting the fact that you died? And if you're not married how in Merlin's name are you paying for this house." _Merlin he still has his temper._

"Give me a second to answer you questions" Hermione interjected when Harry paused for breath. "I left because I was scared. I found out I was pregnant the day before the last battle, I didn't know what to do, and when I saw the every one I cared about was going to be all right, I left. Stayed at my old house for a couple of days before I found an apartment, that I bought with what was left of my inheritance."

"Who's the father then?" Harry asked

"I'm not saying." Hermione said

"But…" Harry started but was interrupted by the whistling of the teakettle.

"Be right back." She said stiffly, signifying the topic was closed, before going to remove the kettle from the stove and make the tea. "Do you want any milk or sugar?" she called to him.

"No thanks." He replied and watched as she came back with two mugs and a plate of cookies. He murmured a quick thanks as she handed him his mug, then placed the cookies on the coffee table before returning to the loveseat.

"Sorry about yelling." He said, finally calmed down.

"It's okay. Tell me about every one." She said a she grabbed a cookie.

"Well obviously I'm headmaster as McGonagall retired two years ago. I married Ginny right after the war ended. She plays for the Holly Head Harpies when she's not taking care of Lilly, who in a week will be eleven."

Hermione laughed "Lexie was so disappointed when you weren't here on her birthday last winter, she thought the she was a squib and wouldn't get to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said with a smile.

"Sorry Pansy went into labor right before I going to leave."

"Pansy?" Hermione questioned. A look of disbelief on her face.

"Yep, She and Ron got married five years ago, this is their second" Harry said watching her face for any clues if Ron was the father.

"Ron? Ron married a Slytherin? Wow…"

"Yeah after the war we all became quite close, I work with Draco and. Luna is now a Zabini with twins on the way, and Lavender just married Theo. Only Neville and I married Gryffindors, he married Pavarti and works at Hogwarts with me as the Herbology teacher."

"Again wow…" Hermione sat speechless while Harry looked awkwardly around for something else to talk about.

"Hermione. How are you supporting your self? This is a lovely home but it's bigger than the Dursly's and Vernon was quite high up in the building." He asked when he remembered his earlier comment.

"Oh…" Hermione felt her face redden "Well the first year I lived off of my savings and took care of Lexie, and when that ran out. I wrote." She looked down away from harry.

"What did you write about? It must have been pretty good if you're living here."

"You."

"What?"

"I wrote seven books all about you and your years at Hogwarts under a pen name. The last book is due to come out about a year." Hermione said still staring at the space on the wall.

"So seven, no, six books about me is paying for all this?" Harry asked not knowing what to feel.

"And the movies." She muttered.

"Movies? There are muggles watching movies about me?" Now Harry started laughing.

Hermione stared at him as if he had grown three heads.

"So that explains the first year."

"What first year?" Hermione asked still confused

"I went to a Muggleborns house last year and the kid asked his parents if I was really _The_ Harry Potter."

Hermione had to smile at that. It still surprised her when she heard that some one had read the books.

"If you want I can give you signed copies of the books and the DVDs. Tell you what stay for dinner and Lexie will be ecstatic to show you the first movie." Hermione offered

"Okay I'll stay on one condition, tomorrow we can surprise every one at the Sunday brunch with you showing up."

"Sounds good except how would I get there? I can't exactly apparate with Lexie and I have no flue powder. Truthfully I haven't used magic since I left Hogwarts." She Admitted. "I wanted Lexie to have an normal childhood. I doubt I could do wingardium leviosa."

"Well for tomorrow I can stop by with some flue powder and connect you to the flue network, and for the out of practice part… why don't you come to Hogwarts."

"What? But no I would feel weird being there and not studying." Hermione tried to protest.

"Then teach."

"Teach what?"

"Muggle Studies, The teacher we have now, Professor Jewett, wants to retire but I asked her to stay another year while I look for a replacement. I'm sure she won't mind if I tell her she can retire on schedule." Harry replied.

"But…" She hesitated, Harry saw the indecision on her face, and maybe, _was that a flicker of fear? _

"Hermione Hogwarts is home for you. It's home for all of us, a place we can go back to. Please I don't want to find my best friend then lose her." Harry pleaded, playing the best friend card.

"I couldn't leave Lexie there alone when he..." she drifted off in thought emotions flickering across her face as Harry watched trying to figure her out. This wasn't the simple bookworm of his Hogwarts years. Hermione, and he, and every one-else around him, had grown up.

* * *

**Tada! Well tell me what you think, just press the little review button below. **

**~Lady Blooddrop**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chapter! Sorry it is a little late, i meant to have this out last friday but you all know life.

(If any one would like to beta this it would be greatly appreciated, just PM me.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and obviously am not making any money off of this. (sigh!)

* * *

Harry had arrived right on time with a jar of flu powder and his new car that his father in-law had charmed to fly, because he hadn't been able to connect the to the flu network on a Sunday.

Hermione sat up front with Harry as Lexie sat in back staring about with awe and a little fear as they took off.

Even with the time of flying they made it to the burrow a little earlier than Harry expected.

"Wait a moment I want to make sure every on is here." Harry said to the two women as he entered a place Hermione had always thought of as a second home.

The burrow was the saw odd house with additions here and there; while close to the house the garden was neat and well planted farther away it changed to the same familiar forest of growth and gnomes, and a surprisingly red shock of hair that was quickly going toward them. When the red head finally burst from the bushes you could yell she was a Weasley with her hair and the freckles spattered across her nose.

"Hello! I'm Lilly! What is your name?" she said with so much exuberance Hermione had to laugh, especially when she felt Lexie edge a little back to Hermione.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, and this is my daughter Lexie." Hermione said, pushing her reluctant daughter towards Lilly.

"Hermione is my middle name. I was named after mum and da's best friend who is MIA after the war." Lilly spoke solemnly "Miss Hermione may Lexie come with me to meet my cousins? We need another girl."

Lexie over her surprise of the young energetic Lilly now looked at her hoping for permission.

"Sure just stay out of trouble" Hermione said with a smile.

The girls both ran off around the side of the house just as Harry came back out.

"You ready?"

Harry stepped inside to see if every one was there.

His wife, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen making brunch Lavender and Pansy at stealing food and holding Pansy and Ron's seven month old daughter Rose and Fleur and Bill's year old son Louis, while Luna sat next to them laughing and absently stroking her mid sized stomach. All six ladies waved as harry passed to look into the living room.

In there Ron, Blaise, Draco, and Theo sat in a cluster talking Quidditch and three of them holding a toddler, Ron was holding Harry's son Sirius, while Blaise and Theo held Theo's and Lavender's twins Apollo and Artemis, who you cold only tell apart by the length of hair and the purple vs. green shirts.

Mr. Weasley sat on another couch with Charley, who had still not married, and George, trying to figure out how to use dragons blood and Muggle fake knives to make a new product, while Angelina and Penelope sat on the floor playing with George and Angelina's daughter Roxanne, and one of Penelope's and Percy's daughters, Lucy.

The older kids were probably outside or up in Lilly's room, hanging out.

"Hey! Harry, come here." Ginny called from the kitchen as Harry was just about to head back outside.

"Yes honey?" Harry replied jokily then flinched as she hit him with an onionskin she had just pealed.

"When are you going to tell me who the surprise guest is?" she said eyes looking more pitiful as they watered from the onions.

"Right now I guess." Harry said and kissed his lovely wife on the head. "Let me go grab her." Then walked out of the house, before reentering this time with a small woman in his shadow, blocked manly from view by his tall shadow.

"Every one." He said loudly, though not loud enough as most of the people in the living room kept talking. "Hello!" People still kept chatting. "QUIET!" _that managed to shut them up _Harry thought riley to himself. "As none of you would have heard the old Muggle Studies teacher Ms. Jewett is retiring, and so I'd like to reintroduce my dear friend Ms. Hermione Granger." Harry stepped aside and with a flourish pulled Hermione forward to everyone's view.

A feather could have dropped a mile away and you could have heard it.

"'Mione?"

* * *

Sorry for all the boring names hopefully the next chapter may be moor exciting.

Please Review!

~Lady Blooddrop


End file.
